


Happy

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: Yuuri had never payed to much attention to dates but, after a year with Victor, he had realized that they were important to him.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!~  
> A few thing before you start:  
> – English is not my native language so, if you see any mistake, please, tell me.  
> – I want to thank Rally and Laura for being my betas <3  
> – I'm the worst when it comes to titles.  
> – I didn't have much time to write this, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Yuuri woke up to the smell of coffee. He didn’t open his eyes at first, thinking it was still a dream. He was always the first one to get up and prepare breakfast so, why would be the smell of coffee near him otherwise?

But it wasn’t a dream, he realized after a few seconds, and blinked slowly, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The curtains were still closed, but the lamp at Victor’s bedside table was on. He could see him on his side of the bed.

“ _ Ohayou, Yuuri _ .” singing tone on his voice.

“ _ Dobroye utro… _ ”

They did that sometimes as a way to learn the other’s language, they would say some phrases in Japanese and Russian. It was a slow progress, but progress anyway. For the rest of the time, English was still their main language.

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked, getting on his elbows, suddenly aware that they had to compete that day, and not any competition, the Grand Prix Final again. Sometimes he still wondered  how he had gotten there  a third time, but he did know how. The answer was palming his hip to bring him back again. 

“It’s okay, we still have time.” Victor murmured, a gentle smile on his face.

“Then… Why are you awake?”

Victor frowned his eyebrows, not really offended and leaned in until he reached his lips.

“Happy Anniversary.” he said against them after the kiss.

“Eh? What anniversary?”

“Whose do you think?” he asked caressing his collarbone.

Yuuri, still sleepy had to use some more seconds to think. It was December, what had happened last December?… Grand Prix again… In Barcelona… Ah… That.  he felt his face heating up . Victor stopped the trail of kisses from his lips to his neck to chuckle.

“I ordered breakfast.” he said, his lips already on his shoulder. “Asked for a tray so we don’t have to move from the bed.”

Yuuri snorted, moving one of his hands to Victor’s nape, his fingers playing mindlessly with  his locks.

“What are you planing?” 

“I wish! We don’t have so much time now…” Victor pouted. “But I wanted to do something special.”

Yuuri smiled.

“Okay, what have you prepared?”

Victor got up, went to Yuuri’s bedside table and took the tray Yuuri just realized was there. Two mugs of coffee, two glasses of juice, two plates and a small vase with a rose in it.

“Just breakfast, actually.”  he sounded a bit down .

“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, caressing Victor’s arm for a second while he put the tray over his thighs. Little legs on it to help having it steady.

Victor then went to the other side of the bed to sit on his side, next to Yuuri.

They started eating in silence, so close to him that their sides were touching. One of his hands wouldn’t stop moving until Yuuri entwined their fingers, ignoring the rush of heat that went to his face.

“I like the touch of the rose.” he said after he swallowed a bite.

Victor snorted.

“You don’t.”

“Well, okay…” he sighed. “ But you do.”

“What’s up with you today? Is this a new way of showing your nervousness?”

The truth was that he was nervous, more than he wanted to admit at that moment. Even though he thought Victor knew exactly how nervous he could get at this point. But this wasn’t about him.

He had never payed much attention to anniversaries, people always had to remind him of their birthdays (not Victor’s but, well…). Celestino even had to remind him some dates of competitions. But after a year with Victor he had realized that dates were important to him. Actually, he already knew that from his fan years because Victor had said it once in an interview. The thing was that he cared about them, he was happy celebrating something, and Yuuri loved seeing Victor happy.

“No. Just…” he shrugged, felt Victor’s thumb move on the back of his hand, maybe understanding his intentions. So he returned to his breakfast and took his mug, enjoying the taste of the coffee, different from the one in Russia. 

“Oh! I forgot.” Victor looked confused at him. He prepared himself with a little inhale” Happy Anniversary.”

Victor blinked. A second later he started grinning, the smile all over his face and his eyes glowing. The wave of embarrassment Yuuri was feeling even then was totally worth it, and he knew the feeling in his stomach wasn’t nerves anymore.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!  
> If you liked it, remember kudos and comments always make authors happy :)


End file.
